


In My Boyfriend's Arms

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Pleasing My Readers (prompts) [10]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gallavich Love, M/M, adorable boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Prompt:It's freezing here in my hometown!! So I was thinking Mickey would find it was unbearable too since he can't go anywhere without his scarf when it's not even that cold ;) can you write a short fic with Ian wrapping Mickey up with his body and Mickey burying his head in Ian's chest because it's just too cold and some passers-by snap a photo of this and put it on twitter? Oh and maybe the Gallaghars will laugh at Mickey, whose words are all muffled in Ian's chest so Ian has to translate Mickey's words?





	

**Author's Note:**

> thanks Anon for this prompt, i enjoyed writing it.

Mickey fumbles around in the living room looking for his scarf. Dammit where is it? It's not there so he looks in his and Ian's bedroom but he can't find it. He ends up making the bed -which he really didn’t want to- just so he can see if it's under the covers, but it isn’t so that’s a lot of effort for nothing. 

“Mandy! Have you seen my fucking scarf?” he shouts.

“I am not your fucking mother!”

“No shit, our mom would have helped me look for it!” he yells back and walks back out into the living room. He finds Mandy lifting one of the couch cushions. She pulls out his scarf and throws it at him.

“Like I said, I'm not your fucking mother.” She sits down and switches on the TV placing her legs on the coffee table. “Can't you ever leave the house without that thing?”

“I don’t want to fucking freeze to death.”

Mandy rolls her eyes. “Where are you going anyway?”

“To find Ian.”

“He went to his house, Fiona needed him.”

“ _This_ is his house.”

“Didn’t he just leave though?” Mickey doesn’t reply so Mandy sits up and smiles up at him. “Aww, couldn’t stay three minutes without your boyfriend?”

Mickey wraps the scarf around his neck and puts on his jacket. He opens the door but not before flipping Mandy off. He bangs the door hoping to tune out her loud laughter. 

Okay, he can admit it's not as cold as it usually is in Chicago but Ian got him this fucking scarf and he loves it. Of course he's going to use it all the time. He walks to the Gallagher house and finds Ian and Lip smoking outside just near the gate. 

“Hey.” Ian greets with this big smile on his face like seeing Mickey is the best thing in the world. It makes Mickey’s heart flatter and he gravitates even faster towards his boyfriend. 

“Mickey.” Lip greets.

“Douche bag.”

Lip rolls his eyes and goes back inside the house. Ian chuckles and throws away his remaining cigarette. 

"Fuck it's cold." Mickey says rubbing his hands together.

Ian extends his hands wide apart silently inviting Mickey in for a hug. Mickey walks into Ian's arms where he fits perfectly. Ian kisses his neck and wraps his arms around him. Mickey on the other hand gladly wraps his hands around Ian's torso and settles in comfortably his head resting on Ian's chest. He releases a satisfied sigh when Ian kisses the top of his head and caresses his back and hair. 

“What are you doing here?” Ian asks softly.

“There was no sugar in the house.” Mickey lies.

Ian laughs and pulls him even closer. “I missed you too.”

They stand there hugging and basking in each other’s presence till Ian asks Mickey if he wants to go inside. Honestly Mickey would rather they stay here a little bit longer but he agrees to anyway. Ian doesn’t let go of Mickey's hand as he leads him inside. 

The Gallaghers are scattered everywhere watching only God knows what on TV. Ian goes and shoves Carl off the couch so he and Mickey can occupy that seat. Ian sits first and Mickey follows where he shamelessly lies on Ian's chest and his boyfriend wraps his arms around him just as they were outside. It's cold and Mickey enjoys being held by Ian, if the Gallaghers have a problem with that, they can suck it. He gets comfortable and nuzzles his head in Ian's neck.

Ian just pulls him even closer and holds him tightly and possessively. 

“Oh my God.” Fiona swoons.

“What?” all the siblings chorus. 

“Look at this, it's so adorable.” 

“Let me see.” Debbie demands.

Mickey can hear them but there is no way he's moving he is too comfortable. 

“Aww.” Debbie says.

“Give me that.” Ian says and stretches out one of his hands. “What tha… who the hell too this? Mick look, someone took this when we were standing outside.”

Mickey looks at the photo that someone apparently took of them and uploaded it on... “Is that fucking twitter? What the fuck?” he goes back to nuzzling Ian's chest. “People are fucking stupid.” He mumbles and Ian laughs.

“Save it and send it to me, I want it.” Ian tells Fiona and then goes back to holding Mickey.

“Wow,” Lip starts. “I never thought I would see the day.”

“You two make the sweetest couple.” Debbie says.

Mickey mumbles something that the rest can't hear. “What’s he saying?” Fiona asks.

“He says to tell you all to fuck off.” Ian repeats and everyone laughs. 

Mickey honestly doesn’t care. He is in love, and happy, and fucking _comfortable_ as hell. He adjusts even though he is already comfortable and Ian puts a hand under his shirt and caresses his lower back. Mickey gives another sigh of satisfaction.

They can laugh and take all the pictures they want. At the end of the day, in his boyfriend’s arms is where he wants to be

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!!


End file.
